


Teach Me Something New

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Beard Kink, Daddy Kink, Detention, Fucking on a desk, Grinding, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Student/teacher relationship, Timid Top, Uniform Kink, bossy bottom, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Nate doesn't care much for detention so- he finds a way to make it way more interesting.





	Teach Me Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Random Idea I had so- made up some quick characters for the scenario.
> 
> Nate - 18 years old. Lean, muscular build. Black, messy hair. Green eyes. 5' 9. Wears a leather jacket, skull t-shirt, ripped jeans, and black boots. He's your typical arrogant, bad boy who doesn't care for the rules.
> 
> Mr. Frank (Daniel Frank). 30 years old. Muscular Build. Sex Ed Teacher. Short brown hair. Brown eyes with glasses. A bit of scruff on his chin. 6' 2. Wearing a green sweater vest over a white button-down with a black tie, brown khaki pants, and black dress shoes. He's a timid, attractive sex ed teacher who's forced to be the detention monitor.

Nate rested his feet on the empty desk in front of him, reclining in the chair as much as it's stiff metal and plastic would allow him. He had gotten detention, again. He was caught smoking in the restroom, AGAIN. Not that he cared, it was just a waste of an hour. 

"Mr. Nathan! Please, do not rest your feet on the desks!" A voice shouted from the front of the classroom. The man who was watching over the room that only consisted of a single student was called Mr. Frank. He was usually a chill teacher who taught Sexual Education but today, he was the detention monitor.  
"And what if I don't?" Nathan replied, not removing his boots from the desk.  
"Then, I'll add an extra ten minutes to your detention sentence." Mr. Frank threatened, eyes glaring daggers at the rebellious young man.

Nate stood up, seat legs screeching against the linoleum floor as he pushed it away. He walked over to the teacher's desk and sat down on top of it, legs spread apart in a suggestive manner.  
"Mind if I sit here?" Nate chuckled, a cocky grin on his face.  
"M-Mr. Nathan! P-Please return to your seat!" Mr. Frank said, cheeks turning a bright shade of red.  
"Ya know...You're pretty hot...I get pretty aroused during your class..." Nate breathed, cheeks turning a pale pink.  
Nathan then slid off the desk, settling down on teacher's lap, their crotchs grinding against each other.

"I want your cock inside me, Teach..." Nate whispered into the older man's ear.  
"A-Ah...Nate..." Daniel replied, breathing becoming more labored.  
Nate grinded his crotch against the other man's, soon allowing them to both become fully hard. Daniel pushed Nate up onto the desk, kissing him as he pinned the boy'd arms above his head.  
"You look so sexy dressed like a clean, professional teacher..." Nate explained, loving a man who wore formal attire.  
"You delinquent...You need to be taught a lesson..." Mr. Frank growled.  
"A-Ahh..." Nate moaned as the teacher groped his clothed erection.  
Daniel slid off the boy's jeans, finding that he decided to go commando that day.  
"My, my...No underwear?" The teacher commented on.  
"S-Shut up and fuck me, already!" Nathan growled, obviously embarrassed.

The teacher unzipped his khakis and pulled out his member. He pulled put a small plastic package and ripped it open. He pulled out a rubber and rolled it onto his erect cock.  
"Somebody's being safe..." Nate commented, visibly annoyed.  
"I AM a Sex Ed Teacher, after all." Daniel explained, grinning like a dork.  
He placed his tip at Nate's entrance and looked at the boy for approval.  
"Ugh, just stick it in me, already!" Nathan growled, obviously growing impatient.

Daniel slid his member into Nate quite easily since he had a pre-lubed condom on.   
"Nnpphhmm!" Nathan grunted, his teacher filling him up.  
"God, you look so hot and helpless like this..." Daniel panted, still holding Nate's hands above his head.  
"Would you quit talking and just fuck my brains out, already?!" The teen shouted, unable to move on his own.  
"Call me Daddy and I will..." Mr. Frank purred into Nate's ear.  
Nate swallowed hard as his teacher's hot breath scorched his ear. He could feel his beard scruff scratching his neck causing him to moan.  
Daniel chuckled, rubbing his scruff into the boy's neck harder.

Nate broke free of the man's grasp and pulled him into kiss by yanking him by his tie.  
"Fuck me hard, Daddy..." Nate purred, gripping the tie tightly. Daniel began moving his hips, sliding in and out of Nathan, causing the boy to moan. Daniel began to bite and suck on Nathan's neck, his scruff continuing to pleasure the boy's neck.  
"Oh my god, Danny! H-Harder!" Nathan begged, cock already dribbling out precum.   
Daniel thrusted harder as he used his free hand to slide up the boy's skull print shirt and tease one of his already-hardened nipples.  
"O-Oh...God, you're beautiful..." Mr. Frank panted, whispering into the delinquent's ear.  
"Pl-Please..." Nathan whimpered, voice suddenly tiny.  
"W-What?" Daniel replied, tweaking the boy's excited nipple.  
"Please, just let me cum, already..." Nathan begged, wrapping his arms around the teacher's back.

Daniel picked up Nathan and forced him against the wall of the classroom as he pounded against the boy's prostate.  
"Oh, fuck! Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! So close..." Nate moaned, drool rolling down his chin.  
"Cum for Daddy, my boy..." Daniel moaned, slamming into the boy's hole repeatedly. Nathan moaned loudly as his load was released onto Daniel's green sweater vest.  
Daniel continued to fuck the boy until he was close and he lay the boy back onto the desk and pulled out of him. He removed the condom and walked over to Nathan's face before releasing his load onto it.   
"That's for cumming onto my sweater..." Daniel joked, pulling up his pants.  
"Ya know, we should do this again."  
"We should."


End file.
